Bblades
by Biramu
Summary: funny beyblade story of babys
1. Kai gets killed

Tyson's grandpa was making some eggs when there was a scream so he rushed to see what it was. He looked down at the little toddlers and saw a little boy with blue hair with his beyblade shoved in a little boys face. The little boy had a bunch of cookies in his mouth and hands. They were everywhere. Grandpa rushed to grab the babies blade out from his head and said," Are you ok Tyson, you little cute baby?" Grandpa rushed out of the living room and kicked chibi Kai out of the way because he heard the buzzer go off for his bacon. Kai flew through the are and Max laughed and clap[Ed his hands the way babies do. Tyson just sat there bleeding everywhere, looking in a daze, and passed out. Max, seeing Tyson helplessly laying there, went and sat on him. All that time Kai has been flying through the air and he still is! He flew strait through the wall and landed in the drive way!   
  
The phone rang so Grandpa answered it. It was his young friend, D.J. Jazzman. He asked him to come over because he got a rare sword from a novelty shop. Grandpa was really into swords so he rushed out of the door and into his car and backed up....over Kai. Then he remembered the babies and drove back over Kai, ran inside, grabbed is swords and kendo stuff, and grabbed the babies. He rushed out and threw the babies in the trunk along with the swords. He got up front, drove back over Kai and went to D.J.'s house.  
  
When he got there, he saw Kai standing in front of the house. "Hey", He said," How did you get out of the car?" Grandpa drove the care strait into Kai and into the garage. Kai called out from the car and launched it at the lock on the trunk and the trunk of the care popped open. Tyson had a sword oh either side of his head and Max had a sword at his private parts. Grandpa ran out to grab his sword and punched Kai out of the way and grabbed his bag. "What are you doing playing with this stuff! You're to young to be playing with swords!" yelled grandpa.  
  
Kai and the others gathered and walked inside. When Kai stepped in (he was the last) A thing jumped out from behind a door and attacked him. It was Ray. Kai pushed Ray off and wined,"ohh gee, oh poo poo!" Then Kai screamed and Grandpa yelled," Shut-up in there!" as if the children could understand.   
  
The min bladders grouped up and battled until time to go (which was 5 min. before the actual time to go because they didn't want Grandpas "help" to get into the car).On the trip home the babies argued amongst themselves, making it seem like they understood each other. It seemed they were arguing about who won the mini tournament. Kai and Tyson seemed to be arguing the most.  
  
When they got home they went to sleep. Max rolled around a lot. Tyson drooled all over the place and dreamed of food. Kai slept in a his-size-coffin. Ray slept on Max's head (his one with two eyes, not one). Grandpa slept with the sword D.J. gave him.   
  
End 


	2. Kais Revenge

I have nothing against Kai, actually he is my favorite beyblades charecter so to show it I have writen this.......   
  
No "real" babies were harmed in the typing of this.....uh......stor...y.......  
  
B-Blades 2:  
  
Kai's revenge  
  
  
  
When Kai awoke (whitch was before everyone) he went to get some string and tide it to Tysons foot then tide the other end to a Gramps. He then got the middle pice and put it around the fan and around the door handle to the kitchen.  
  
When Kai was done with that and a few other things (heh heh) he woke Max and Ray and pushed them on some chairs. He then went to an alarm clock and activated it, then sat down for the show ;) Gramps woke up quickly in a shock and jumped out of bed. That activated it! The fan came on and spun them around faster and faster! As they spun around the kitchen door opened and a knive flew out tide to a string. The string was coming close because of the way it was tide back around the fan.  
  
Closer and closer the knive came to Tyson and Gramps. Then the knive flew of the string and hit Tyson in the head....bye the handle and fell on Gramps straight into his side.  
  
"WooHoo! That was painfull....I wonder who did that....?" Said Gramps after getting the knive out of his side and puting it away. He looked at Max and saw he was holding some string in his hand and went over to him. "You little a**. Your dead!" He picked him up but his wound made him fall and Max rolled right through Kai when he fell. Kai and Max flew out of the window. When they landed Kai was on his feet and Max was on his head.  
  
Kai punched Max in his balls and Max wined (This is the reson Max is gay).   
  
  
  
`_`Later that night`_`  
  
Kai was in his room that he took over while Gramps was away and there was Tyson on the floor with a bowling ball next to his head and a huge a** bump on it. Max was next to Ray....very close to him....HUMPING HIS LEG!!!!!! Ray got up and tryed to kick him off of his leg but it was no use so Ray choped his leg off and threw him out of the window into a pool of sharks that just appeared there.....  
  
Kai layed down in bed satisfied of the day and went to sleep.  
  
END 


End file.
